1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for protecting content and content-related information a contents centric network (CCN) or an information centric network (ICN).
2. Description of Related Art
In content centric networking (CCN), data communication such as content transmission is performed based on a content name. Whereas a communication host is traced using an Internet protocol (IP) address in an IP based network, a content is traced using the content name in the CCN. Hereinafter, the terms ‘content’ may be understood as data or information transmitted in the network.
The CCN is performed as follows. First, a certain network device may transmit a request message that includes a desired content name to neighboring network devices. Out of the neighboring network devices receiving the request message, a network device which stores a content designated in the request message may transmit a response message that includes the corresponding content to the network device that transmitted the request message.
Thus, the CCN operates in a request-response type as aforementioned. That is, the CCN is structured for receiver based communication performed in such a manner that a receiver initiates communication rather than that a transmitter initiates and controls communication. Under the receiver based communication structure, a content may be transmitted by the request of another network device irrespective of an intention of a content source or publisher. For example, a content to be shared only within a particular network domain may be transmitted to the outside by the request of an external network device out of the domain. Using a content encoding scheme, a receiver not allowed for access to a particular content may be prevented from recognizing a content object. However, content transmission may still not be prevented.
In addition, a content name, information on a network domain that generates a content, information on a content owner, and the like may be recognized by transmitting a content request message using the content name, and receiving a response message corresponding to the content request message. However, the foregoing method may cause leakage of the content and content related information, and privacy violation with respect to a content producer.
As a result, there is a need for a new technology for protecting content by preventing leakage of not only the content object but also the content related information, such as the content name and a domain name of the network, to the network or user blocked from accessing the content of the CNN.